<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew I Loved You by space_buns_arsinoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389683">I Knew I Loved You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe'>space_buns_arsinoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TDC Soulmate AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention Of Homophobia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, fuck william chatworth sr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where tattoos were how soulmates found each other, what appeared on your body was important. Billy was covered in tattoos that were not his own but told a story of someone interesting.</p><p>Interesting like Arsinoe who is, in the words of John Mulaney, new in town and covered in tattoos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TDC Soulmate AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was my personal opinion that their needed to be more soulmate AU's in this fandom so I wrote one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Chapter 1: Billy</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~Glasgow, Scotland~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His first tattoo formed on the 21st of December the year he was 20. He woke to a stinging pain on his left pec that was words and numbers he couldn’t read in the mirror. He asked Jane to read them and she clarified with a confused frown.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mirabella 24 January, Katharine 1 February,” he was as confused as she was but he figured that it had to be a soulmate, there was no other explanation for it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His soulmate’s next tattoo came on his bicep at 24. It was just as confoundingbut also clarified his soulmate a little. It was an army crest, the rising sun with Australian Commonwealth Military Forces written underneath. So he was looking for a soldier from the other side of the world. Not difficult to find at all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His next tattoo came in July, about a week after his 25th birthday, on his left wrist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was an infinity but at the right sides curve was a J. He had to laugh. The tattoos were all different and didn’t make any sense in relation to each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After the infinity, he didn’t receive another for over three years until, on the anniversary ofhis first tattoo, another three appeared. One on his right hip, the Saggitarius symbol, the Capricorn symbol on his left hip and what looked like a be a paw on the back of his right hand. The last did not help at all, his colleagues at the firm he worked at pointing out that he looked like a thug with a hand tattoo. He learnt to hide it under gloves and thanked God he was left handed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was an ordinary day as junior partner when a case got bought to him by his friend and paralegal. Christine was lovely and he liked her, even if he wasn’t pointing out that the weekend his sister got a tattoo, Christine came to work on Monday with the matching one. They could figure it out and he didn’t enjoy meddling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Boss wants you to take this pro bono. Said you might be interested,” she said, a strange smile on her face as she handed the file to him. He opened and skimmed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Arsinoe Queen, suing for unfair dismissal. Why am I handling this, Chris?” The woman in question smiled again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t think anyone else will. I’ll send her in.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Arsinoe seemed quite odd. Short dark hair pulled half up, dark eyes that were offset by a shining ring in her eyebrow. She also bore piercings in her septum, lip, and countless on her ears, all circling around a set of scars across her face and down onto her neck. All of that was juxtaposing the sharp outfit of a black pantsuit and gloves to keep the cold out he presumed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Miss Queen, pleasure,” she smiled slightly and took a seat across from him and he crossed his hands and watched her settle in before he spoke again, “so, why are you suing,” he read the name in the file, “Nicholas Martel for unfair dismissal?” She smiled, razor sharp.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He fired me the day after I refused his inappropriate advances. I don’t believe that was a coincidence,” she said with surety but he couldn’t help but stare at the sound of her voice. Arsinoe had an Australian accent. He cleared his throat and continued.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What kind of inappropriate advances?” She stared at him as though he had three heads.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I refused to sleep with him, what other kind of advances could I be talking about?” she said firmly, with a hint of bite to it. Billy raised his hands in surrender.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, have you got any evidence to support your claim?” Arsinoe nods and pulls her phone out of her pocket and opened something on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here. After I got out of the office, I pulled the security feed so that it couldn’t be deleted,” he took her phone from her hand, catching a glimpse of a tattoo under the wrist of her glove. He ignored it for now, instead watching the video on her screen. He didn’t know whether to smile or frown because while the video was undeniable evidence, it was disgusting undeniable evidence. He almost wanted to cheer when the Arsinoe on the screen kicked Martel in the kneecaps and ran.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This is really good, miss Queen. Can you send this to me so the tech guys can check that it hasn’t been tampered with,” he handed her back the phone. “I’ll send word about negotiations once I have them,” she smiled and stood, shaking his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll be seeing you soon then. Nice tat by the way,” he pulled his blazer sleeve down to cover the infinity and she nodded before walking out of the office.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I believe that is what we call a thrashing. Well done in there,” Arsinoe said as the walked down the steps of the court house. She pulled her peacoat tighter around herself as she smiled brightly at him. Billy couldn’t help but smile back. It was rare for him to enjoy working with a client so much but spending time with Arsinoe always felt different, more fun and less work. He found himself wanting to ask her out, but she beat him to it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, do you maybe want to go get ice cream with me?” Arsinoe asked, bright but unsure. Billy looked around at the day and looked at her like she might have been crazy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Arsinoe, it’s freezing. Why would we get ice cream?” Arsinoe laughs but grabs his gloved hands in her own, pulling him away from the courthouse.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because ice cream is the food of champions, obviously. And that is the case, no matter the weather. Come on,” she pulled him five blocks until they hit the ice cream parlour. Unsurprisingly it was empty and the counter clerk looked at them like they were crazy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, ice cream on me. What do you want?” Billy quickly skimmed the board before deciding on a flavour.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Raspberry sorbet please,” she snorted but nodded anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, would you please take my coat,” he did and went to find them a seat. He couldn’t help but watch her as she ordered and waited, his eyes scanning her from the toes of her Mary Jane’s to… her bicep, where the base of a tattoo peeked out from her short sleeves. He couldn’t see the writing but he knew what was there, confirmed when she paid and he caught sight of the paw on the back of her hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was gone before she had even turned around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention that I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Chapter 2: Arsinoe</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~Camden, Australia/Glasgow, Scotland~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she turned 18, it was not hard to decide to go get a tattoo. After losing her sisters not even a year prior, she wanted them immortally with her, no matter where she went. Their names went under her left breast alongside the dates of their deaths, as close to her heart as she could get them. After she got the tattoos, she joined the army, hoping it would take her far from home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She returned home at 22 with fresh scars and a better perspective on her life than ever. She immortalised her time in the army with the crest on her bicep and then went and started her collection of piercings, starting with her tongue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Months later, her and Jules decided to do something crazy. They were admittedly not quite sober but both decided that they needed something to commemorate their many many years of friendship, so they got sort of matching tattoos. Infinities with a J in Arsinoe’s loop and an A in Jules’. It was insane and Arsinoe couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of what her soulmate might think of her. They were probably trying to link her tats together and failing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t decide to leave and travel until after Joseph died. She needed distance, emotional and physical. So she took a job at an art studio in Glasgow and learnt to at least tolerate the freezing cold temperatures.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t until Martel that her whole life tilted. He was a piece of shit boss that she had brushed off,just tried to do her job and earn enough to go to university without too much debt in the process. She wanted to paint, to share her story through her artworks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then Martel had made a move. A gross, distasteful move that she wanted to say was beneath him but it wasn’t, it really wasn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And the piece of shit fired her, leaving her with nothing to prop herselfup except for the money she was about to sue his ass for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Which was how she ended up at Hargrave Arron law, hoping that someone would take her case pro bono.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A women who introduced herself as Christine eventually called her into the office labelled ‘William Chatworth Jr. Junior Partner’ making Arsinoe snort at the pretentiousness of the name before she entered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chatworth was an average looking guy her age who shared a warm smile with her as he asked her to sit down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was an average meeting that filled her with some hope that her case would go well at least. What made it more than average than the glimpse she got of his wrist as he shook her hand with his left hand first. The infinity with a J that was mirrored on her own wrist. Shit shit shit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She played it cool until she got back to her freezing apartment. She needed to call Jules, desperately.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her best friend picked up on the third ring.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why the fuck are you calling me at 3am you dipshit?” Jules’ groggy voice came through the receiver and Arsinoe couldn’t help but smile at the sound and then smile even wider at what she heard in the background.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is that Queen and if it is can she fuck off?” Emilia Vatros’ unmistakeable angry voice came through.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aw, is Vatros missing me? Cute,” she teases and practically hears Jules roll her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why are you calling me?” Arsinoe’s panic came roaring back and the next words were spoken only slightly louder than a squeak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I met my soulmate. I don’t even have words, Jules. I’m panicking. Help,” she heard Jules sigh on the other end.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why are you panicking? Anyone would wish they were your soulmate, A. Besides, does he know?” Despite how tired she obviously was, Jules was really good at getting her to chill.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m panicking because he seems like a really put together guy and I am the opposite of that but I don’t think he knows. I just, I don’t know how to act around him. I think it would count as a conflict of interest if he knew, considering he’s my lawyer for the case,” she said as calmly as possible. Suddenly she heard a groan and then Emilia’s voice was on the other side of the line.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait until your case is finished then stick your tongue down his throat. Or don’t, I don’t care, but next time you call this early, I will fly to Glasgow just to tell you to shut up,” and then she hung up. Arsinoe rolled her eyes but smiled at Emilia’s gruffness. That girl sure was something.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The court case was so successful that she wanted ice cream. It had been a long time since she had had any. The last time was when Jules had visited last summer and they had sat in the window seat and laughed together as people had scurried past the window through the summer rain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now, she stood in an ice cream parlour with her soulmate who had no clue of the predicament.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Arsinoe tried not to laugh when he said he wanted raspberry sorbet. She was expecting him to be the type for coffee or mint chocolate or maybe even vanilla, but raspberry sorbet threw her. She liked it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">While she had expected a lot of disappointment today, when he agreed to get ice cream with her, she didn’t think her day could get better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It got worse when she turned around and found that he had left, no trace of him besides her coat on the back of a seat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She threw both ice cream cones in the bin and stormed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">~Perth, Scotland/Glasgow, Scotland~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He ended up at Jane’s apartment an hour away. He could have gone to his parents in Greenock but the thought of doing so after years of conflict within their family had convinced him against it. His father would probably open the door just to slam it in his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Billy couldn’t believe his eyes when the door swung open and staring at him on the other side was Christine, wearing a shirt Jane had bought at a music festival three years ago and a pair of shorts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Billy,” she said awkwardly as she stared at him and he stared at her and she stared at him some more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, Chris, whose at the doo- Billy!” suddenly he was catching his younger sister in a hug. He hugged her back and tried to equate the sight in front of him. He knew they were soulmates, had known since he had taken Jane to her first pride and when he went back to work, the tattoo he had sat with Jane through getting was on the ankle of the best paralegal in the firm. But he didn’t think they knew about it. “What are you doing here?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I fucked up,” a thought passed his mind that maybe this moment would have been more dramatic if it had been raining but he was glad that it wasn’t. Jane frowned and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leading him into her apartment and sitting him on the couch gently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What happened?” Jane inquired, making Billy take a breath. Jane had a way about her, something that just made him calm when she spoke. It had been them against the world since he had been 21 and she had been disowned and they were two struggling siblings in a tiny apartment without any help from their unaccepting parents.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I met my soulmate and I left her and ran, like a coward,” he hung his head as his sister and her soulmate watched him go in circles of doubt and regret. He shouldn’t have done it, can’t even imagine how Arsinoe could possibly feel or respond to that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Have I ever told you you’re an idiot,” Christine sits beside him on the couch and puts a hand in his forearm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Chris!” Jane scolds her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What? He needs to hear it. Billy, you fucked up and as good as you are with people, I think it’ll take a miracle to fix this. That girl’s so tough, even I wouldn’t mess with her and that’s saying something,” Billy takes a deep breath and meets his sisters eyes. She stares back and reaches across to take his hand with a sympathetic smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe you should drive back to Glasgow and go see her. Apologise. Talk to her,” Jane said, that small smile still on her face. She stood and sat next to him, hugging him. “Maybe stay the night first, because from what I’ve heard, she’s quite something,” Billy let out a soft laugh and nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, she is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was 5am and he was knocking on her door without expecting much to come from it, but he had to try. Which was why he was epically surprised when Arsinoe opened the door in yoga pants and a sports bra. She paused when she saw him on the step and took in every sleepless element of him. He looked her over, the only tattoos hidden from him were the names and star signs but he could see the paw and the infinity and the crest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi,” he started. She raised an eyebrow and stepped out onto the porch with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You left,” she says back. He nods and takes her in before she can tell him to leave. She looks like she had a rough night and she frowns when she speaks next. “I don’t really want to have something with someone that leaves. Enough people have left me for that,” he nods and takes both his gloves off, revealing his matching paw and infinity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not going anywhere. That’s all I came to say, but if you want to talk, I’m here, okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You talk like a lawyer,” he smiles at her and sticks his hands in his pockets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am one, so I’ll choose to take that as a compliment,” he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. “This is if you feel like talking, because you look like if you don’t get moving, you may freeze,” she smiles wryly and takes the note, tucking it into the waistband of her pants, before gesturing towards the sidewalk. He followed her to her gate before they go their seperate ways.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She calls him the next day when he is at work and he blatantly flaunts the no mobiles rule to pick up her call. She doesn’t even say hello, just gets straight to her conversation point.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you free Saturday at 1 pm?” He checks his calendar on his computer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You owe me ice cream,” he laughs at that, but hushes when Pietyr Arron walks into his office.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I have to go, I’m about to get in trouble with someone. See you Saturday,” Billy says as casually as possible despite the slight smirk on Arron’s face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“See ya, Junior,” the line goes silent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hollen is a gossip you know?” Billy sat back in his chair and watched the blonde man. “She’s basically told the whole office that you’ve been taken off the market by a mystery soulmate. Is she correct?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers? I was just on my personal phone so what do you think?” Pietyr’s smile was as sharp as a knife as he shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I like seeing people squirm. It makes me a great lawyer. Although some would also say it makes me an asshole,” Billy was not about to disagree. The two had butted heads since their first meeting and while both still thought of the other as an asshole, they had come to grudgingly respect each other. “Anyway, your father’s in the building and I have to say that I like you better,” Billy looked up as a panicked feeling rises in his chest and he storms from his office towards Pietyr’s where, lo and behold, his father stands to greet him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“William,” he smiles as if he didn’t hate his son with every ounce of his being. His smug smile fell when Billy spat his response at his father.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What the fuck are you doing here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">~Glasgow, Scotland~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The invitation had come in the mail and had gone straight on her fridge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of;</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">Juillenne Avery Milone &amp; Emilia Eden Vatros</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">Maple Valley, Gorski Kotar, Croatia on the 18th of November</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">The invite had also come with a letter from Jules demanding that Arsinoe be her maid of honour, which had ultimately led to a desperately needed FaceTime call with her best friend. Arsinoe didn’t even say hello when Jules picked up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We were on the phone two weeks ago and you didn’t think to inform me that you and Vatros were finally getting hitched?” Arsinoe asked impatiently, but she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Jules and Emilia had found each other not long after Arsinoe had returned from her service overseas and had hit it off nearly instantly. It came to no ones surprise that they were soulmates, only being confirmed after Jules and Arsinoe had gotten their complementary infinities. Arsinoe occasionally laughed to herself that Emilia had an A on her wrist, considering how Emilia and Arsinoe clashed nearly constantly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Admittedly, it was 3 am and I was more focussed on your issues. How is that going by the way?” Arsinoe tried to school her face and succeeded enough for Jules not to give her shit about it. Their makeup ice cream date had gone great and Arsinoe had looked like a smiley idiot for the next two days. They had gone out at 1:30 and and spent so much time talking that they ended up having dinner at 7. She hadn’t gotten back to her place until nearly midnight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But she wasn’t telling Jules that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This call isn’t about me so fess up. Now, tell about the wedding. Why Croatia? Why November? How long have you guys been planning this? Yes, I’ll be your maid of honour, is Emilia there so I can give her another shovel talk? And what have your families said about it?” Jules smiled at her questions before ticking them off on her fingers as she answered them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Emilia’s family is Croatian and it was closer to you than Sydney, November because it was when we could get into the venue we loved, we’ve been planning it for about a year even though we weren’t officially engaged, I’m super ecstatic you can be my maid of honour, Emilia is at the base and our families are all losing their shit in a good way. Now, my turn. How did your date go? Is he treating you good? Have you had sex with him yet? What was his name, age and occupation again? Has he asked about all of your tats yet? On a scale of 1-10 how hot is he? Is he there to be given his first shovel talk? And will you be bringing him to the wedding?” Jules ran her questions off quickly, making Arsinoe laugh before she answered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The date went good, he is treating me like a princess so far, no we haven’t had sex, his name is Billy, he’s 28 and a lawyer, he has yet to ask about all the tats yet, he’s a solid 8 and a half, no he is not here right now and we’ll see about the wedding” Jules’ nose visibly crinkled at the fact Billy wasn’t there to get cursed out by an overprotective Paralympian who could probably beat the shit out of him is she wanted to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you gonna tell him about,” she paused and ran a hand under her left boob, where they both knew Arsinoe’s most important tattoos were, “or are you gonna wait until he asks?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know yet, Jules. I just… things have been going so well, y’know? And I really like him but what if I tell him about them and he realises that he doesn’t want someone with emotional baggage like that?” Arsinoe sighs and lies back on her bed. Jules gives her a sympathetic smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How do you know he doesn’t have emotional baggage of his own that he’s hiding from you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A guy like that? I don’t know Jules… and besides, I feel like you’re deliberately changing the subject. Tell me about how drunk you want me to get you for your hens night or is the athlete too scared of a little alcohol?” Jules laughed but let her steer the conversation away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Can I come over?The text from Billy reads. Arsinoe frowned at it. It was nearly midnight. Still, she picked up her phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sure. R U OK?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I’ll let you know when I get there he followed that with a kiss emoji and Arsinoe rolled her eyes and put her phone down, not noticing the stupid way she was smiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she pulled the door open, the look on Billy’s face had her crooking her head. He looked angry and tired. She silently let him in and led him to the living room, leaving him there to go make two hot chocolates.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you okay?” She asked him as she sat next to him on her couch. “Did something happen at work or something?” Billy sipped his hot chocolate and took a deep breath before he answered. Arsinoe didn’t miss how his hands are tight enough around the mug that his knuckles are white.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My father’s company is being sued for money laundering and of all the law firms in the city he could have chosen to represent him, he chose my one. I haven’t seen him since I got custody for Jane and I’m convinced that he is just hanging around long enough for me to punch him and get fired so I can come crawling back and take over the company when he kicks the bucket. I just, I hate him and I probably shouldn’t because he’s family right? And I know we’ve only been together for a couple of weeks but I don’t want to put Jane in a relapse because I bought him up to her and I wanted to talk to someone about it, so sorry,” Billy ranted to her before taking a deep breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What happened with Jane and your father that made you hate him so much?” Arsinoe took the mug out of his hands and put both his and her mugs on the coffee table before pulling him closer to her so that his head rested on her chest. He took another breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You already know that Jane is my little sister. I just didn’t mention that she is gay. She came out to me just after I left to study law instead of business like our father wanted. About halfway through my second year of law school, I get this call from Glasgow Royal to say my sister was hospitalised and requested that I be the one called,” Arsinoe felt her throat close slightly at where she thought this story would be going as Billy looked like he was struggling to speak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She had come out to our parents and my father… my father beat the shit out of her. She wasn’t 18 yet so I sued his ass off for custody and I won, so he disowned me as well, thinking that I would leave Jane and come crawling back for the family fortune, but I had been working enough that we were okay. In the end, it took a massive toll on Jane and she had to start going to therapy to work through it all. She’s okay now and I intend to keep it that way but I wish our father would have pissed off and never come back near me in the first place,” Billy’s shoulders shook and Arsinoe held him closer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I won’t say I’m sorry because I know from experience that it doesn’t help, but I’m here, I promise, okay?” Billy nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I ask about one of your tattoos?” Billy asked her an hour later. They were lying on the couch pressed chest to chest, lazily sharing stories from their childhoods, but that question gave her pause.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If you can see it on me then you can ask about it,” Billy smiled and held up her right hand, kissing the tattoo on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why do you have a paw tattooed on the back of your hand?” Arsinoe laced their fingers together before she spoke.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“After I was discharged from the army, I had a really bad anxiety problem, especially in large crowds, so I got a service dog. He was this big chocolate lab I called Braddock and he helped a lot. When I moved to Glasgow, I left him with my best friend but he was a big part of my life so I wanted to always have him with me where I could always see it. Why?” Billy chuckled softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“When the tattoo appeared everyone said that soulmate was part of some gang with a stupid symbol,” Arsinoe giggled at that, her whole body shaking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe that’s what I’ll start telling people,” Billy hugged her tighter, a bright smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Scottish summer came sooner than it felt, but maybe Billy was just in a brighter mood lately. His father’s case had been won and although it irked Billy that his father had won, at least William Sr. was away from him. He had been slam dunking every case given to him, his relationship with his sister was as strong as ever and he had a brilliant soulmate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Plus the promotion to senior partner at the firm was a nice change, even if some of his clients were assholes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When his office phone was called, he picked it up to Arsinoe saying hello. He smiled at the sound of her voice. They hadn’t spent a lot of time together in the last week and he was missing her, an ultimately sappy thought that made Jane gag when he bought it up at their last family game night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi, A. How you doing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m good. I was wondering if you were free tonight? I though we could go out for dinner,” Billy groaned, painfully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would love to, I really would, but I got given this case that has a court date on Thursday and I only just got it so I have to stay back. I’m so sorry, Arsinoe.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, it’s okay. Out of curiosity, where would you take me for dinner if you could?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Gillespie’s. You know the bookstore and they have that beautiful restaurant out the back,” Arsinoe hummed in acknowledgement and Billy ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe another night.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay. Are we still on for tomorrow with Jane?” Arsinoe asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yep. Tomorrow. Should be fun. Be prepared to get grilled,” Arsinoe laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh just wait until you meet Jules. Bye, junior,” Billy smiled at the term of endearment before he put the phone down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Billy woke up to someone flicking him in the ear. He had fallen asleep at his desk soon after everyone in his office left except for a few hardworking first years. Billy groaned as he looked up at the person who had woken him only to be faced with the subject of his dream. He sat up and smiled sheepishly at Arsinoe as she dropped a take away bag on his desk and sat across him, kicking her combat boot clad feet up on the desk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you okay? You look exhausted. I bought dinner from Gillespie’s,” Billy stared at her and then at the take away box and then at her again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How? They only do sit down dinners,” Arsinoe shrugged and smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Luke Gillespie and I go way back. I’m like, his favourite person,” Billy smiled at her and stood, rounding the desk and kissing her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Have I ever told you how exquisite you are?” Billy asks quietly, not moving his lips very far from her own. He can almost feel the heat from her cheeks when she blushes and he smiles and grabs their dinner, passing her the pesto gnocchi and taking the penne carbonara for himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So what’s this big important case you’re working your ass off on?” Arsinoe said, before eating a piece of pasta. Billy notices the paint that stains her fingertips and smiles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Eh, some company’s been accused of fraudand they want us to defend them,” Arsinoe seemed to consider.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They guilty?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh for sure, that’s why I have to work so hard. It’s my job to prove they’re not. It’s killing me. Especially with the court day so soon,” he rested his head on his hands and didn’t notice her stand and walk to sit on the desk in front of him, her hands gently moving through his hair and over his neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ll be okay, just… breathe,” he breathed out and just let the feel of her hands sooth him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Where did you learn to do this?” Arsinoe let him sit up and watch her, his hands coming to rest on her waist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My older sister used to do that to me when I couldn’t sleep. It helped a lot,” she shrugged and rested her hands on his shoulders.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You don’t talk about your sister a lot. Did something happen between the two of you?” Arsinoe shrugged noncommittally before moving back to her seat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sisters… and um, some stuff happened but that’s a conversation for another time,” she cleared her throat and stood suddenly. “I should go, you have work. Enjoy your dinner,” Arsinoe leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, picked up her dinner and was out the door before he even had a chance to react.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Billy panicked over the next couple of hours. He hadn’t meant to upset her, not at all, he had just been curious.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So he picked up the phone and called her, only to be sent to voicemail. It was the best he would get, he decided before speaking into her answering machine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, Arsinoe, just wanted to check you were okay. You seemed pretty freaked when I bought up… well when I bought up what I did and I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise you had probably never talked about it for a reason, so yeah… I’m sorry. I hope you can still come to Jane’s place with me tomorrow because I know she’s really excited to meet you. Anyway… call me or show up at my apartment tomorrow, whatever works. I… Bye,” he didn’t focus on the fact he had nearly said he loved her for the first time over a voicemail. That was a tomorrow conundrum. He put his phone down and glanced at his alarm clock. 12:21am.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Grumbling slightly, Billy rolled over and tried to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">~Perth, Scotland/Glasgow, Scotland~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And that would be another $300 to me, thank you very much Junior,” Arsinoe laughed as her soulmate begrudgingly handed her the monopoly money. Jane giggled behind her hand. She was the first to go bankrupt at her brother’s skilled hands, but Arsinoe had bought all of the monopoly skill she had gained from playing with Jules for years. She wasn’t backing down and it was amusing to all except for Billy, who she was basically robbing. Christine as the banker was also trying to hold back her laughter. Billy was after all, meant to be an expert in real world financing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m never playing Monopoly with you ever again. You’re just cruel,” Billy pouted, prompting Arsinoe to poke her tongue out before rolling the dice again, landing on another of her own properties.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It took two more rolls for her to be crowned champion, much to everyone’s surprise. It seemed that her partner was usually the reigning champion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They left soon after, Jane hugging her before they did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Billy walked her to her door and just before he turned to leave, she took a deep breath and spoke.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you want to come in? I wanted to talk to you about last night,” Billy frowned and followed her in to the living room, where she told him to wait on the couch, before receding to her bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come one, Arsinoe, you can do this,” she says firmly to herself before going to her bedside table and picking up the photo frame that sat there. She glanced at it and returned to the living room, sitting at the opposite end of the couch to him and handing him the photo frame. She watched as he took in the photo taken on their 17th birthday, eating cake on a hospital bed. He takes it in before glancing to her, waiting for her to speak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Katharine is the bald one on the middle and Mirabella is the pretty one on the left. They are… were my sisters,” Billy’s eyebrows furrowed as if trying to figure something out. Arsinoe waited until his eyes lit up in recognition and then saddened.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“January 24th, February 1st,” Arsinoe nodded, her throat clenching. “Do you want to tell me about them?” Arsinoe nodded and let him take her hand in his own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mira was older than me by 3 minutes and she was brilliant. After our parents decided they would rather get rich in Europe and Asia and left us an endless cycle of babysitters she became this super sister. She was beautiful, inside and out and she protected us like no one else would. Kat was younger by 10 minutes and she was the baby of us three. In high school, I got a suspension for breaking the nose of a boy that had hurt her. Mira and I both would have done anything to keep her safe. And then, just after our 16th…” she paused, brushing away the tears that had started to fall and taking a deep breath. “After our 16th, Kat started acting weird. She woke up one morning and had a seizure at the breakfast table. When we took her to the hospital… she had malignant brain cancer. Also known as the worst type of cancer you can develop,” as calm as she spoke, Arsinoe could feel her own throat tightening and she took another breath. Billy crossed the distance between the two and pulled her into his side. Arsinoe buried her nose in his ribs and tried not to sob. She hadn’t even finished telling the story yet. She pulls back from him and wipes away tears before continuing to speak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“About a month after our 17th, I was with Kat at the hospital because the doctors had told us that she didn’t have much time left, so we were trying to spend as much time with her as we could. Anyway, she tells me that I need to go away and spend the day with my friends because Mira was on her way to the hospital. I only listened when she threatened to call security. I went to meet up with Jules and we were going to go to the movies. Just before we went in, I got a call from the hospital. I expected to be told that Kat had gone, but instead they asked if I was Mirabella’s sister,” she sobbed and Billy pulled her back to him gently, letting her sob grossly in his shirt until she was calm enough to continue. She didn’t miss the tears in his own eyes as she kept talking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Some asshole driving a semi-trailer wasn’t paying attention and had jack-knifed on the highway. He had swerved lanes and the car behind Mira didn’t break as fast as her. She died on impact,” she paused again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They put Kat on life support that night, told me that it was up to my parents to turn it off. When they called my mum, she told them to leave the choice to me. I pulled the plug the next week, after I had organised a funeral for the two of them,” Billy frowned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Where were your parents for all of this?” Arsinoe scoffed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“On business in Tokyo. They came back to see the funeral they had paid for but eventually mum made such a scene that I kicked them out of the wake. I haven’t seen them since then and the last time we spoke I told them I was going to the army when I was 18. I’m better off without them anyway,” she sniffles and wipes her eyes. “Anyway, that’s it. So if you wanted someone with less baggage, the door is that way ,” she goes to stand and walk away away hurriedly only to be caught by Billy’s hand. He gently pulls her onto his lap and hugs her tight into his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t want anyone but you, Arsinoe. Why would your past make me want to leave someone so excellent,” she shook slightly, hugging her photo to her stomach and letting herself be calmed by his gentle hands at her back. “Besides, you didn’t think less of me for all that stuff with Jane so why would I think less of you for this?” He kissed her forehead and let his lips rest there, giving her time to calm down and rationalise her thoughts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eventually Arsinoe stands again, holding his hand still.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Would you stay tonight?” Billy nods and stands, letting her lead him to her bedroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first thing Arsinoe noticed when she woke up was that her curtains were open and sun was in her eyes. The second thing was Billy’s arm around her waist. She turned and watched him open his eyes. He smiled at her and she felt warm and fuzzy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi,” he whispered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi,” she whispered back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you,” her eyebrows rose slightly. It hadn’t been what she expected him to say at all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you want to come to a wedding in Croatia with me?” His eyebrows scrunched.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why?” Arsinoe shrugged as much as she could.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well if we’re in love and I’ve met your family, it’s only fair that you have to meet Jules and the rest of my crew sometime soon,” Billy smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How scary could that be?” Arsinoe laughed at his nonchalance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jules is a Paralympic archer and Emilia is a highly decorated officer in the 2nd Commando Regiment in the army. So very scary,” Billy’s eyes widened only slightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What exactly is 2nd Commando Regiment?” Arsinoe smiled and patted his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Special Forces. Kind of like Australian marines.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah. Are you okay? You’re looking a bit pale,” she leaned in and pressed a hand to his forehead, as though checking his temperature. He wasn’t pale at all, nor was his temperature rising, but goddess was it fun messing with him. But her teasing made his face calm and he grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know what? Sounds like fun. Maybe I can beat you a monopoly in front of your friends,” Arsinoe laughed and let him tug her into his arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No can do. Jules says I’m not allowed to play monopoly with Emilia. We give each other bruises too often and then Jules quote unquote ‘has to deal with both of us’ and apparently we’re both pains in her ass so board games are no longer allowed. How good are you at Mario Kart?” Billy laughs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s been a while but I was a master at Rainbow Road,” Arsinoe gently pushes his shoulder with a scoff.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he kissed her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you,” Arsinoe smiled and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">~Glasgow, Scotland~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Three weeks later, Billy is woken the the loud trilling of a phone call an hour before his alarm was set to go off. He didn’t even bother looking at the contact, assuming it was Arsinoe calling from one of her morning runs. She was the only person he could think of who would disregard his sleep schedule.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hello?” He says groggily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“CHRISTINE PROPOSED!” His sisters loud voice yells down the line, successfully waking him up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go again?” He said, sitting up and rubbing his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Christine proposed. I’m getting married Billy,” and then she squeals so loud Billy has to move the phone away from his ear but he can’t help but laugh before bringing the phone back to his chin so he could get out of bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“When did she propose?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Last night in the park and she had rose petals and lights and a sting quartet and Billy I died, you know, died,” she speaks quick and excited and Billy can’t help but smile at his sisters ramblings as he tugs a shirt on and walks downstairs to make breakfast.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What date should I put on the calendar?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We haven’t decided but Billy,” her voice got serious when she said his name, “could you walk me down the aisle? I really want you there and I know dad won’t show up nor do I want him to and-“ Billy chuckled before responding gently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jane, of course I’ll walk you down the aisle. You never have to ask,” she let out an audible sigh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thanks Billy. I have to go but I just wanted to let you know. Oh, and Arsinoe’s welcome, Chris and I agree that she’s awesome,” the line went dead and Billy smiled. It was a good way to start his day, smiling. He was glad to hear that Jane was so happy and he carried that energy all the way through his morning until he got to his office and Christine told him a call had come in from a past client and he picked up the phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hello?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hello, William,” Billy scowled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Father. I see you couldn’t get my personal number from Arron so you wrangled my work one. What do you want?” He said tersely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I want to be back in your life. You and Jane both have soulmates and I want to meet them,” his father sounded oddly cheerful and Billy’s scowl deepened.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not gonna happen and if you go near myself or Jane, I’ll put restraining orders on you so fast you won’t even know what’s happened. The same if you call me again. Goodbye, father,” and then he hung up way too harshly. He took a deep breath in and held it before turning towards where his phone had just dinged. A photo text from Arsinoe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The photo was of a painting he vaguely recognised from somewhere, but he couldn’t figure out where until she sent a caption.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I finished it said the text and it dawned on him. The painting was hers, a work in progress he had seen in her art room the last time he had been at her place. He had been happy to just sit and watch her paint. Christine had teased him the next morning for how chaste they were, commenting on the fact the two hadn’t gone any further than making out and sleeping in her bed - just sleeping.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But this painting had confused him when she had told him the subject.He now understood it perfectly. An impressionist style blue hallway, too clean to be anything but from ahospital. In the hallway, there were two blurs. One gold, the other red and finally, one black dot in the centre, the only clearly defined part of the painting. It was a beautiful piece and he said so back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sent him a smily emoji and then ‘have fun at work’ He couldn’t help but smile. How was it that she could turn his mood around so quickly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~Six weeks~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The engagement party was in full spin by the time Billy and Arsinoe had arrived. Christine was fielding questions from people who looked like relatives and Jane was talking with some of Christine’s friends from work. But when she saw him, she excused herself from the group and skipped over to him, letting him pick her up in a hug.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How you doin’, trouble?” Jane laughed as he let her go, moving to wrap Arsinoe in quick hug.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You spoke to me yesterday, idiot,” he dodged as she punched his shoulder. Jane turned to Arsinoe next, “you should come meet some of our more liberal relatives. They’re eager to meet you,” and then she was pulling Arsinoe towards the centre of the gazebo they were in. Billy laughed and instead chose to greet Christine with a hug.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, future brother-in-law,” she said with a smile brighter than the sun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, future sister-in-law. You excited to have this party over with and spend the next few months planning?” She pokes her tongue out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If you and Arsinoe ever get hitched, I’m gonna pull the same jokes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’ve only been together a couple of months.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah and you have done nothing of actual note,” Christine wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Billy narrowed his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Give up on that. It’ll happen when it happens,” Christine laughs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You are such the opposite of the guy I dated before I realised I was gay,” Billy hugged her to his side, talking amiably with her until Jane and Arsinoe approached. Billy’s shoulders clenched when he saw the frightened look on Jane’s face and a worried one on Arsinoe’s. Jane didn’t speak for so long that Arsinoe had to clarify the problem.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your father’s here,” Billy saw red as Arsinoe pointed across the crowd. Christine held Jane’s hand and Billy walked towards the monster that was his father. He could feel Arsinoe at his shoulder as they pushed through the crowd.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“William. There’s my son.” Billy was a patient person, a diplomat at heart but when someone threatened his sister, he got angry. And so when his father went to hug him, Billy punched him in the mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I told you to stay away from Jane, you piece of shit,” William Sr.’s face scrunched up in a way Billy knew meant he was about to be hit. His father lunged at him and Billy held an arm out to deflect the hit only for it to never come.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Because his father was being held down, one knee on the floor, by Arsinoe. Everything went silent and everyone just watched to see what would happen next. All Arsinoe did was lean down and whisper something that made William go completely pale. Arsinoe released his arm and he stood and fled, tail between his legs. Arsinoe stepped back to Billy and took his throbbing hand between her own scarred ones.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s get you some ice,” she led him out of the gazebo, catching a quick hug from both Jane and Christine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’d you say to my father back then?” He asked, wincing slightly as the ice touched his knuckles. Arsinoe smiled gently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I told him I knew how to pull his spine out through his mouth and that if he came near you, Jane or Christine again that I wouldn’t hesitate to do so,” Billy looked at her, obviously so shocked that it made her laugh. “I’m kidding. I told him that I was a combat trained soldier who would show him just what it takes to survive in a war-zone if he hurt you or Jane again. I let his imagination do the rest. Imaginations are always worse,” Billy chest constricted at her words and he leaned forward and kissed her, pouring all of the love he felt for her into it. She kissed him back, one of her hands resting on the nape of his neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he finished kissing her, he didn’t move all too far, instead pressing his forehead against her own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Would you like to stay the night at my place?” Arsinoe smiled, pressed her lips together in a line and then kissed him again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would really like that. But first we should probably get back to the party,” she kisses him again before standing and, taking his unbruised hand, led him back to the party.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was kissing his neck when he woke up the next morning. The night had been long and sweet and passionate and she had stayed the night, tangled together with him, her bare chest pressed against his ribs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’cha doing?” Billy asked, groggy and only three quarters awake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Repaying you for all of the hickeys you put on my neck last night,” her voice was raw and gentle andshe kissed him when he turned on his side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know, I still don’t know the story behind all of your tattoos,” his fingers traced the Capricorn symbol on her left hip. “The rule was if I could see it, I could ask. Well, I’m seeing all of it so…” he said and watched as she took his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My sisters names so I could have them close to me, my rising sun to commemorate my time in the army, the J infinity because Jules and I were drunk and wanted to celebrate 17 years of friendship, the zodiac symbols represent my birthday, being right on the edge of both, and the paw is Braddock. And that’s it until I get another one. Maybe one for you. Haven’t decided yet,” she shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t they hurt?” She shrugged again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not anymore than getting these scars did,” that was evidently true. Arsinoe’s face was not the only part of her with scars. Her right shoulder had a large burn spanning to her shoulder blade and she had a bullet shaped scar just to the left of her upper back. He traced her shoulder and kissed it. “Did you ever consider getting a tattoo?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Once. The first time I went with Jane to pride, I sat with her to get her tattoo and I considered getting something,” he said it casually, with very little for her to question. But of course, she did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Where, what and why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wanted a shield and sword just here,” he moved her hand to trace his ribs, just under where her names were. “I wanted it because Jane said that I really lived up to my name and when I looked it up the shield and sword felt right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What does William mean?” She asked, her hand not moving even as he let it go.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It means protector,” she smiles and leans forward to kiss him before rolling out of bed and pulling her underwear on, throwing one of his t-shirts over her head to wear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s go then,” he furrowed his eyebrows and sat up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go where?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“To get your tattoo. You have so many of mine and if you would let me, I would like to have one of yours,” she goes to his drawers and rifles through, pulling two pairs of shorts out. She threw the blue ones at him and pulled the black ones up her own legs, tying them high up on her waist. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and tied the hem of his shirt in a knot at rib level. “Come on, let’s go,” she admonishes, tilting her head at him and smiling. Feeling almost giddy, he smiled back and slid out of bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Chapter 8: Arsinoe</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~Camden, Australia~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jules was in freakout mode by mid-October. Despite still having another month before her wedding, she had insisted that Arsinoe come home to help her. Which led to Arsinoe sitting on Jules and Emilia’s couch as the two rapidly debated what type of card they wanted for the table placements. Arsinoe couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she looked at the clock on the wall, only to see that it was lunch time and that the two had been debating for a full hour. She pulled out her phone and checked through Instagram.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She mindlessly looked through until she saw a photo of Jules and Emilia’s wedding invitation posted by Michael Percy. She liked the photo and spoke to Jules.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, Michael Percy is coming to your wedding?” Jules thought for a second before frowning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought you two were friends?” Arsinoe shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m friends with Tommy. Michael and I had a breakup so bad that we went down in our yearbook as the worst fight of the year. I’m just curious as to why you invited him?” Jules cringed, baring her teeth slightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Emilia invited him. I’m still friends with him. I’m sorry. Will it be awkward?” Jules explained. Arsinoe took a breath and reminded herself not to be so selfish.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m pretty sure he came out a few years back and I have my own man, so no, it should be fine,” she pausedand checked the time again, “I’m going to get food. You want anything?” Both shook their heads and Arsinoe grabbed the keys to the truck she had given Jules when she moved away. Arsinoe clicked her tongue at the dog that had been sitting at her feet. Braddock bounded to his feet and to the door, excited to go out with her again. She pets his head and opens the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, and Arsinoe?” Jules calls after her. “When you get back, I want to call this soulmate of yours so I can grill the shit out of him,” Arsinoe laughs and nods at her best friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The cemetery was quiet at this time of a Monday afternoon. Even after so long, the little old lady who ran the florist on the grounds recognised her and nearly cried when Arsinoe pulled the money she owed out of her pocket. Mrs. Patrick had seen her there a lot as a teenager without a job and drowned in grief and it was time to pay her back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sat down at the grass in front of the two headstones. Arsinoe had organised it so that there was a plot between them so that eventually she could join them and she sat there now, laying the flowers on her sister’s grave. Forget-me-nots for Mirabella and roses for Katharine. She took a moment to trace the words on the headstones. They were not the same as each other, as her sisters had been different.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mirabella’s read a quote from one of her favourite books and Kat’s read a quote from a poem. Arsinoe smiled at them and began speaking. She could never forget how they sounded in her head which made their conversation easier, if you could call it that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I got a new tattoo. I miss you both,more than you could even fathom. Jules and Em are getting married which is wild. I know you guys probably know all of this because you see all now but sometimes I like to pretend I’m your only source of gossip. Maybe that’s stupid, but it works.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Only silence responded. Arsinoe smiled softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can’t tell anyone but I got another job. A local art gallery wants my paintings to display,” she squealed softly, trying not to disturb anyone else who might be around. “I haven’t told anyone that yet but I was so excited and I wanted you guys to be the first to know. I’m moving up in art and life and it’s exciting,” her smile droops a little, “I just wish you both were here to see it all… It’s never gonna get easier to live without you guys, is it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Silence again. She sighed and stood, touching her fingers to the headstones one last time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There is one more person I have to visit. Until I see you again, ladies,” she took the final bouquet she had bought and climbed the hill of the cemetery until she saw a small stone headstone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi, Joseph,” she lays the flowers down, crouching on the grass. “How have you been? Good I guess. You and the girls are probably all up there happy. At least, that’s what I think. Jules is getting married. And I know you two didn’t end things great but I just thought you should know. Emilia’s really great for Jules too. I know you asked me to look after her but… I don’t think she needs me as much as she used to. But just know that I’ve got her back, always,” on this headstone, she kisses her hand and presses it to the stone. “Bye, Joseph.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she leaves the cemetery, she tries to leave the sadness too. Unfortunately, she has always been particularly bad at that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was tradition for Emilia and Arsinoe to have one round in a boxing ring together every time Arsinoe came back home. This time was no different except that they were pulling their punches. Bruises don’t look good with fancy dresses, after all. Emilia was quick and strong but Arsinoe was fast and smart. They had punched it out on 6 occasions and it was a tie every time. As it was this time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two were sitting silently against the ropes in the empty boxing gym when Emilia spoke.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m quitting the army,” Arsinoe turned to look at her and she returned the look. “I haven’t told Jules yet and I don’t want you to but… ever since I got back home I keep thinking how much I don’t want to leave her again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I get it. By the time I got back home I couldn’t go again either. And if you’re not sure about going back then it’s not worth it. Can I ask if getting married has something to do with it?” Arsinoe's voice was gentle and serious.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jules and I were thinking of starting a family. Adopting, y’know? I can’t leave a kid to go do what I do. I don’t need any more blood on my hands.” Arsinoe smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s really great Em. What will you do once you’re out?” Emilia shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Probably personal security, maybe I’ll become a personal trainer. Or I’ll just quit work and be a stay-at-home mother,” Arsinoe laughed near hysterically.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If there is one thing I don’t think you could do it’s be a stay-at-home anything. But I’m proud of you,” she nudged Emilia’s shoulder with her own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s it like? Getting out?” Arsinoe shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It depends what you see when you’re out there and what you internalise. I’m fine sleeping but jolt out of bed at 5 am on the dot even if I don’t set an alarm. Sometimes I pull a fork from my kitchen drawer and it sounds exactly like the grenade right before it blew us all up. It takes time. But it gets better and besides, you’ll have Braddock and he’s great in civilian crowds,” Emilia smiled and stood, pulling Arsinoe to her feet and hugging her. Arsinoe coughed in surprise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” Emilia whispers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“For telling you what it’s like to be out of the army?” Arsinoe says, confusion evident.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“For being Jules’ person. There have been times when I couldn’t for the life of me understand why Jules and you were so close but I’m glad that she has you in her life. So thank you for looking after her,” Arsinoe pats Emilia’s shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thanks, but I think she looked after me more than I looked after her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">~Croatia~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rijeka airport, despite it’s heating, was cold when Billy’s plane got in. It was raining with no signs of stopping but it was a nice enough place. As an added bonus, he would see Arsinoe for the first time in a month. He looked down at his lap and twirled the house key in his hand. He had already attached it to a fluffy black unicorn keychain and had been trying not to fiddle with it for the last hour of his trip lest his hands started smelling like metal and his surprise is spoiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All the passengers waited for the pilot to allow them to exit eagerly. They had been together for two layovers and over 18 hours. Needless to say, everyone was exhausted. Billy included. When they got the go-ahead, Billy was polite and had a window seat so he let people go. He was happy to wait. He didn’t have anywhere urgent to go, except to Arsinoe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He went through the process of checking in and waiting for his bag at the carousel, stretching as he did. His bag was one of the last to come out, a deep red that Jane had bought him when he first started travelling for work. He was eager now, his pace slightly faster than usual towards where the escalators went down to where Arsinoe was picking him up. Apparently with Jules for “intimidation purposes.” Billy had laughed that one off on the phone but he was unsure. How intimidating could his girlfriends best friend be, really?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He couldn’t possibly have missed the two of them as he came down the escalator. Arsinoe was waving a forest green sign with his name written in white on it. The second he stepped off the escalator she was running towards him. She slammed into him with so much force he had to pick her up to stop them from toppling. He kissed her hard in greeting, a smile on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi,” he said and she smiled brightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi,” she responded, slightly out of breath. Suddenly a throat was cleared beside them and Billy put Arsinoe down gently and turned, sticking his right hand out for the short brunette beside them to shake. He normally shook with his left but he wasn’t about to make a bad impression on someone who meant so much to Arsinoe</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And you must be Jules. Pleasure,” Jules took his hand and shook, squeezing his hand as hard as she could manage. Billy tried not to flinch. He almost did before Arsinoe tapped Jules’ shoulder. The shorter girl narrowed her eyes at him but nodded and released his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s go,” Arsinoe smiled and grabbed his suitcase, taking his hand and walking with him towards the exit. The carpark was wet and rainy when they exited, Jules leading them towards a black SUV. Arsinoe kissed his cheek before climbing into the drivers side. Jules took the passenger seat and Billy got in the back. They were on the highway before Jules turned to him and spoke. “So, Billy, you and my girl, huh? You treating her good?” Arsinoe sighed and Billy went slightly red.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You would have to ask her for confirmation, but I try to treat her as well as I possibly can,” Jules narrowed her eyes and turned to Arsinoe. Arsinoe only nodded, as though they had spoke beforehand. Jules turned back toward him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s your favourite of her tattoos?” Billy leaned forward, prepared for the interrogation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Capricorn symbol, left hip.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Her favourite colour?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Forest green.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What subject did she investigate in Year 12 extension history?” Jules asks, smirking as though she had won via means of impossible question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jules!” Arsinoe slapped her shoulder but Billy was ready.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The treatment and representation of Anne Boleyn by historians in the 1500s in comparison to the 1900s,” Jules’ smirk dropped, but Billy continued to speak. “You can’t grill me on knowing things about her. That doesn’t prove anything about how I treat her or love her,” Jules’ lip crooked into a slight side smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ll find, Billy, that it proves more than you think,” she turned to Arsinoe, “I’m impressed, and I won’t let Emilia beat him up,” Arsinoe slaps her shoulder again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jules!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">~Gorski Kotar, Croatia~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Arsinoe was definitely not used to seeing Jules with makeup on. There had been very few times either of them had worn makeup, mostly to dates and formals, but Arsinoe could nearly cry. It wasn’t every day your best friend of 20 years got married. Jules’ hair was curled into an updo and her veil trailed to her hips. Her dress was simple but beautiful, with a short train and patterned with floral tattooed lace sleeves and bodice. Arsinoe sat down next to her and took her hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you, you know? I’m so happy for you and I would be hugging you if it weren’t for fear that I would mess up your hair and veil. That Emilia’s job now,” Jules smiled softly and pressed her forehead to Arsinoe’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’ve come pretty far haven’t we? It feels like no time has passed since we were stupid kids,” tears began to fall and Arsinoe swiped them away, taking a breath before speaking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I never told you how lucky I was to have met you, Jules, but I’m eternally grateful the universe put us in each others paths. You are the best friend any one could ever ask for and I needed to say that because I don’t say it often enough,” Jules sniffled and pulled her into a hug. Arsinoe squeaked “Jules, your-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Screw the hair. You can’t say shit like that to me and not expect me to hug you. I love you too, A,” they hug until the door opens behind them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, girls,” the warm voice of Ellis Milone fills the room and they pull way to see Jules’ family. Caragh came forward and hugged both of them close. Ellis hugged them next. “You both look beautiful.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You all need to get going,” Cait smiled, kissing her granddaughter’s forehead. “Come now, both of you,” Jules smiled tearily and grabbed Arsinoe’s hand, walking with her toward the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Emilia looked nervous in her suit at the end of the aisle. Arsinoe grinned at her as she walked down the aisle, her blue dress brushing around her knees. Arsinoe raised a hand and gestured for Emilia to turn around and she did so. Arsinoe pats her shoulder before standing on Jules’ side. She caught the eye of Billy and he winked at her as the bridal march started and every one stood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jules came down the grassy aisle with a smile on her face. She walked with Ellis, who was helping her cover up the slight difference in her gait because of the prosthetic leg, but she was still radiant. Arsinoe nudged Emilia and she turned to face her fiancee. Emilia’s eyes lit up with tears forming when she saw Jules and Jules’ face did the same.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Arsinoe smiled and took Jules’ bouquet from her as the celebrant starting speaking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi,” Arsinoe came and took Billy’s hand whilst he stood at the bar. He turned to her and kissed her cheek.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi. You look beautiful,” Arsinoe blushes but points a finger at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You should have been watching the wedding. It was sweet,” he pulls her gently into his arms so they both face towards where Jules and Emilia were sitting at the head table. He pressed a kiss in her hairline.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you think we’ll ever do this?” Arsinoe shrugged, shifting his arms slightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe one day. I try not to think too far into the future when right now is so beautiful,” Billy smiled at her words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Right now is pretty good, huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It is indeed, love,” she kisses his cheek and unwraps herself, pulling him towards the dance floor. He laughs and follows her gladly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He thinks that he might follow her anywhere if she keeps smiling at him like she is now. All bright and glowing like a thousand stars. He pulls her into a simple dance hold. The night was late and most people had moved back to tables so the dance floor was relatively empty.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, so I got to thinking while you were away and I uh… um,” his words falter him. He hasn’t been this nervous since his first time in court all those years ago and even then he hadn’t been this flustered. Arsinoe watched him and waited, a slight smile on her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Billy rubbed his neck and reached into his pocket, pulling the key from his pocket. Arsinoe stared at it in confusion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s a key,” Arsinoe stated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It is a key. It’s for you,” Arsinoe didn’t look any less confused. “I was gonna ask you to move in with me,” Arsinoe looked shocked and then she smiled wide and threw herself into his arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Seriously?” She says, laughing slightly as she examines the unicorn key chain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Seriously. So, miss Arsinoe Queen, will you move in with me?” He asks, holding her waist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes. Most definitely. I love you,” she confirms, leaning up onto her tiptoes to kiss him gently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr so come hang with me there: https://space-buns-arsinoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">~Three years later ~~Glasgow, Scotland~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The shopping centre was bustling at that time of the afternoon and Billy was pretty sure that he would be getting jostled heavily if it weren’t for the small child walking next to him, holding his hand. The dark haired little boy was cute and glued to his fathers side. Crowds always made Darian nervous, a trait that both his parents fretted over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Billy had a day off and they needed groceries so he and his son had gone to the shops, as a fun bonding exercise. Arthur and Philip had elected to stay at the art studio, finger-painting with their mum because “shopping was boring.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The pair stopped in the snacks aisle, as was common practice and Billy picked his son up to choose what chips to buy. Darian giggled and pointed and Billy put the chips in the basket and moved on, this time holding Darian in his arms after the boy refused to let go of his neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Da,” Billy turned to his son, who pointed behind him with a slight lip wobble. Billy turned to see his mother staring at him. He kissed his son’s head to calm him down, sighed and approached her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mother, what are you doing here?” She looked him up and down, not missing the lack of wedding ring on his finger or the child in his arm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I had to buy some new things from the furniture store in this building. I might as well get some groceries while I’m at it. Is he yours?” Her voice was gentle as she observed her grandson.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah. Mother, this is Darian, my son,” his mother gaped like a fish. He hadn’t even thought to tell his parents when Arsinoe got pregnant.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh. Are you and his mother separated?” She glanced at his hand again, where no wedding ring sat. Billy tried not to get frustrated. His marital status was no ones business except his own. Darian fidgeted, as if wanting to be put down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, we’re together. Is that all? I have to get home.” She blinked, her only indicator of surprise. Billy let his son down and Darian tottered off. Billy nodded goodbye at his mother and followed his son down the aisle in the opposite direction.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">~</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s open,” Arsinoe’s voice calls through the door when he knocks. He pushes the door open and Darian runs into the room, colliding with his older brother and sending them to the floor. A common occurrence between the two. Arthur squeals and presses his paint covered fingers to Darian’s shirt. Billy walks past them to press a kiss to Arsinoe’s head as she paints. The landscape was a new one. A desert covered in tents. A military camp. It must be Afghanistan, where Arsinoe served her tour.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey,” he said, pulling a stool up beside her to face their children. “You gave them nice art paper to finger paint?” He says, watching the finger painting that Darian had joined in on. Arsinoe smiles absently, obviously in the zone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If they’re artistic geniuses I would like to have their work on nice paper,” she says. Billy laughs softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They’re two, babe. No two year old is an artistic genius,” he kissed her cheek. She shrugs. Both are pulled from their conversation by a small hand tugging at Arsinoe’s overalls. She looks down at Philip and pulls him onto her lap, not minding the paint on his chubby hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi baby. What are you doing?” Arsinoe smiles. Billy can’t help but watch them, feeling his chest hurt with the love he felt for his family. Sure, their babies had been a surprise, to say the least, but their lives had never been unsurprising. He loved them more every day and treasured them infinitely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Philip giggled and threw his arms around Arsinoe’s neck, with a babbled “mama!” Arsinoe laughed and kissed his head. She met eyes with Billy over Philip’s head and they smiled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come on, let’s paint with the artistic geniuses,” Arsinoe says as she placed Philip down again, standing and following him back to the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Billy sits beside her and dabs a finger in the paint. Instead of placing it on the page, he swipes it down Arsinoe’s cheek. She gasps softly before doing the same to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He kisses her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ewwwww,” their sons squeal in disgust, attacking them with tiny hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They pull apart and share a glance. He kisses her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>